FNAF-S:Contolled
by aglenn2470
Summary: This is the 3rd book of the series of FNAF-S and, in here this is when most things go down hill for everyone but the Brothers ( but 1 brother)


_**G** oldies friends were in trouble but, Goldie couldnt help them because they could get hurt by the boys. So as Guy told the group of friends the plan Goldie stayed on the ground thinking up a plan to get back at the boys without getting her friends harmed. When everyone left but, Goldie and, Golden Freddy Goldie tried getting up with help of Golden Freddy. " Im sorry." Golden Freddy " Its my fault this has happend. If I just spoke up we wouldnt be in this situation." Goldie looked up at Golden Freddy. He looked taller. "Will you ever forgive me Boo?" Golden Freddy asked feeling sorry thinking he let her down. " Does this answer your qeustion Teddy Bear??" Goldie asked. She walked up to Golden Freddy and, pulled his head down and, kissed him. She pulled back and, said " This is my fault. You were just being yourself" She smiled and, kissed him again._ _ **B** ut, then Springtrap walked in and found them kissing."What the???" he asked. Goldie opend her eyes to see who it was talking. When she saw Springtrap she pushed away from Golden Freddy. "whats wr.." asked Golden Freddy but, when he saw Springtrap he just froze. The two just blushed frozen. "do you guys like eachother???" Springtrap asked."pht...he...n..no we dont" Golden Freddy said stammering from embarrasment " we..we were j..just wis..wisoering to each..eachother. heh heh. I mean me liking her pht yea right" "yea...yea we were just wispering to eachother" Goldie followed along. "um...o-kay?" springtrape said not sure if they were telling the truth._ _ **B** ack with Guy he had been telling them what to do when really they started disagreeing. Dom was already tied upside down so he wouldnt run around fighting. Cory was tied to a chair so she wouldnt try her powers of trying to controll the brothers like as if they were puppets. And, Charlie was tied to a chair as well for trying to help Cory and, Dom. When Goldie and, Golden Freddy enterd the room with Springtrap (Springtrap was still really confused) Goldie asked what happend. "we had some...dificulties" Shadow Feddy said smiling ear to ear."dificulties??? more like threats to controll us" Goldie said. Springtrap and, Golden Freddy walked over to Guys side._ _ **G** oldie couldnt hold it in she ran over to Cory and, tried untieing the ropes Cory was tied in. But, without warning Shadow freddy tied a electric choker thing around Goldies neck to stop her. Then Springtrap threw her in the air to the other wall side. Knocking her out but her still wanting to attempt helping her friends even more. Then, Springtrap teleported to Goldie. He then asked Guy " can I please just tie her up in parts and, service till we need her???" looking at her in disguse."Sure" Guy agreed " Itll keep her out of our way"_ _ **G** oldie and, Springtrap left the others. Goldie was still knocked out wile Springtrap tied her to a pole. She had a cloth over her mouth. Her hands and, body was tied to the pole wile, her feet were tied together away from the pole. She woke up when Springtrap was done tieing her feet. He just gave her a evil grin then disapeard. She had enough of them she tried teleporting but, the ropes were tied so tight she couldnt free herself. She just sat there stareing at the floor sulking at her failed attempt. But, then the door opened. At first Goldie thought it was Shadow Freddy there to make fun of her but, then she could make out Golden Freddy._ _ **G** olden Freddy closed the door and, went up to Goldie. He brought out a knife. She thought he was gonna kill her but, then he started cutting the ropes knots freeing her. She pulled the cloth off. She then pulled Golden Freddys head to her and, kissed him. " Thank you Teddy bear" she said smileing. "can you do that one more time to make up for me freeing you??" he asked grinning as well. They both started loving on eachother. Then, the door opened. The two didnt notice that the other brothers was there. Springtrap wisperd "I knew this was gonna happen" to the brothers._

 _ **G** uys stunned face soon went dull and, he said "Conner. Are you betraying us just because you love her???" he said so coldly it seemed like he was a strict boss. Golden Freddy looked up and when he saw them his face went red like blood was splatterd all over him and, Goldie. "um...oops??" Golden Freddy said. Goldies face was red. But, for two reasons. 1:she was embarrased and, 2: she was angry at them. "Hi" Goldie said angrily. " Are we gonna have to treat you like the others Conner???" Guy asked "I hope we dont.". Golden Freddy looked at Goldie then his brothers and, then said "no" "good. But, that means no loveing on HER, no setting prisoners free and, you know what...how about this; no contact with her and, the others." Guy said._

 _ **W** hen Golden Freddy agreed he joined nwhind the brothers and, had Springtrap tie Goldie again. Goldie didnt fight back since she was lost in tjought of how she just lost her boy friend. From that day on she had stayed in there. Her friends being controlled by the brothers wile trying to look for her. Golden Freddy and, Goldie didnt stay in touch. Once Golden Freddy had visited Goldie got shocked._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...** ON BOOK: NEW FRIENDS_


End file.
